


Let's Bring Them Hell

by PurpleOffbeat



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Misgendering, Swearing, by the narration, post-demo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOffbeat/pseuds/PurpleOffbeat
Summary: After Wednesday's mind body spirit challenge, Group West is disqualified (for whatever reason). It is then that Venus has a wonderful idea...(Post-We Know the Demo, game events don't happen. Written in under 3 hours, if it's particularly bad I'm sorry. Also the narration misgenders Venus because at that point she hasn't come out yet. This doesn't last for the whole fic though.)
Kudos: 11





	Let's Bring Them Hell

We don't have to. Or rather, we shouldn't. We won't if one of us doesn't want to. But we definitely will if we're all in it. So should we?

\---

Another Wednesday means another fucking week's end bonfire. Why Wednesday is considered the week's end is really stupid but who really cares. Nothing about this shitty camp makes any sense. It's a camp for bad kids but some are worse than others so those get the short end of the stick by default without any way of redeeming themselves. Why bother being good?

"Fuck this." Neptune is in her usual mood, "Fuck this camp and fuck everyone here. We seriously did so good and should've been crowned winners of this challenge shit the captain puts us through but we were disqualified. That's insulting." She grabs her phone again and sighs when there's no new messages waiting for her.

"Guess I was wrong, haha..." Jupiter laughs awkwardly. That's right, she had said earlier that maybe everything would go right for the challenge. For no apparent reason. But maybe everything would go right and everything went wrong in unpredictable ways. Such a monumental fuck up that they were disqualified. They would certainly hear sermon from the captain or whatever at a later time. Fuck that too.

While Jupiter looks dejected fumbling with her hair tie and Neptune fiddles with her phone, Venus has a sort of realization: no one is around anymore. And it's like there's two directions to go. The way everyone went, and...

Venus is pretty smart, he knows where they are, mostly, and where the roads should be, kinda. It can't be too far. A way out. Venus always wanted that. And now they can have it.

"What if we just, run." The words come out of his mouth before there's even any time to process what he's saying.

Neptune's eyes widen, "Haha are you serious. Good kid Venus seriously just said that? Are you having a fever? Jupiter, don't."

She stops in her tracks and brings her hand down, with an awkward smile. "Right... um. Anyways we should go."

"Seriously though."

"He's right actually."

"You can't be serious?"

"I am." She turns to Venus, who looks away sheepishly and stays quiet.

Neptune narrows her eyes. "That is the best idea you've had all summer so don't fucking dare back out of it now." With that, Venus could only awkwardly laugh. "UUUGH fuck you both let's go."

"No! I mean, no. Let's not, haha good one Venus, let's go back." Jupiter almost reaches for them both but decides not to in time. She heads towards the camp, where everyone is surely talking about them being missing. Or maybe not 'cause who cares about Group West.

Neptune grabs Jupiter's hand. Oh no. "No way, this is the perfect opportunity and we aren't gonna just pretend this isn't the best for us."

"She's right." It seems Venus has decided. "If this is our way out then we should take it." He takes Jupiter's other hand. "I'm so sick of this. Of pretending I'm someone I'm not. Of pretending I'm good. I don't have the strength to care anymore. Any better kid would. But I'm the worst. Let's go." He smiles at Jupiter.

She can only gasp. She looks back at Neptune who only nods. Jupiter thinks this can't be happening. So she lets go of their hands, because touch can only be a bad thing. So she begins rubbing her temples. "This can't be happening. This just can't. We can't. We'd get punished. We'd never hear the end of it and we'd never be ok ever again. This is wrong you guys! Can't you see it?!"

"I can see perfectly. Don't tell me I don't 'cause I do. I really do. And I see our future is just up ahead, that way." Venus is more serious than normal.

Neptune begins speaking in an unusually calm tone. "Look, it's hard for us too you know? But in this world what's good is wrong and what's wrong is good. So let's forget the world and make our own. They say we just have to survive a few more years until we're adults but fuck that. Even then we'll have to conform to some bullshit standards and norms that will make us never live in peace. So let's live the way we want." She smiles genuinely. "Our way."

Jupiter's heart has never beat faster. She's crying already, and there's nothing to stop the flood. Neptune has that power.

Venus brings a hand to her shoulder. "It's okay, we'll get out of here and everything will be fine. For real this time."

And Jupiter feels like she could fly. She can see it now.

She thinks about how she let go of their hands so selfishly, yet with so little attention to her selfish desires. Holding hands feels wrong, but letting go feels worse, so when she reaches towards their hands, it feels right again. It's a wonderful sensation, to realize who you are after all this time.

A storm is brewing, but they didn't notice until now. Where it is doesn't matter, what suddenly comes to attention is the sound of distant footsteps. It's do or die now.

So Jupiter takes the first step forward.

Should we?

No, we shouldn't.

We _will_.

In a moment, the three begin running away. The sound of the storm brewing in their hearts is the most lovely thing, and soon the noise of the sirens in the distance joins to make a perfect wretched harmony. They left everything behind. Possessions, responsibilities, weights they didn't think they would've gotten rid of. They feel lighter than ever before. And it is amazing.

\---

Under a bridge, they stop to rest. It's been a while, and they're just outside the city. Soon they will be reunited with their parents, but ready to face the consequences.

They all sit down on the ground. "That was amazing!" Jupiter is glad they decided to run away. "We're gonna be in so much trouble!" She says, almost as if looking forward to it. Being freed from her past desires of being a good kid feels great.

"Venus you opportunistic little shit." Neptune smiles. "The best. Fucking. Idea. Ever." Then she laughs, though still catching her breath.

"Um guys, I need to talk to you about something." Shy Venus sighs. "I was thinking about this actually, and I think it's kind of important... So, we're gonna live the way we want, yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Jupiter nods.

"We'll be selfish and act on our wishes?"

"Exactly." Neptune crosses her arms.

"Well uhh. How do I put this. I wish I was a girl."

Jupiter opens her mouth, but no words come out. She's surprised by Venus's bluntness but it's also very like him (???) to do that.

Meanwhile Neptune looks suspicious. "So you want to be a girl."

"Y-yeah..."

"You wish you were a girl."

"Yeah...!" Venus looks determined.

"Do you know what that means? In our world there's no such thing as wanting to be. We don't wish, we are. We make it true. Venus... you ARE a girl."

Venus gasps, and doesn't know what to think.

"She's right." Jupiter speaks up. "If no one else wants it to be real, we'll force it upon them. That's what I learned from you two." She smiles.

Venus begins crying. She can't stop the tears from coming down. Neptune's kindness made her do that, and now there's no stopping. Jupiter's new resolve feels like a breath of fresh air, and it couldn't feel better. Venus sees the light now. She smiles. When she begins wiping her tears with one hand, Neptune grabs her other one. Once Venus is done, Jupiter thinks of doing the same.

She goes to snap her hair tie, but stops in her tracks. Neptune notices, and she looks furious. "Show me your hand." She demands. Jupiter is hesitant but complies. Then Neptune grabs both hair ties.

She ties one around her own hair, and the other around Venus's hair, making a ponytail for each. "There. Now you won't ever do that bullshit again."

"Uhh!" Jupiter doesn't know what to do.

"I know, you know? That you do that shit whenever you wanna touch someone? Fuck that, you touch whenever you damn well please."

"Actually... it's not just that." She looks down. "Truth is, it's not just when touching. It's also... you know, haha." She can't say it.

But Neptune can. "Gay thoughts?" Venus bursts out laughing.

"Wellllll... yeah!" Jupiter giggles too.

Neptune is quick to change the spotlight. "And you Venus? You like girls?"

"Umm, yeah actually!"

"Good! We're all lesbians then!"

Jupiter gasps, but then Venus turns to her confused. "You didn't know??"

"YOU KNEW??!"

"Um, obviously???"

"Girls, girls, calm down. There's enough Neptune for the both of you." She grins deviously.

"What are you even talking about??" Venus even raised her voice.

It wasn't long before they decided to walk towards the city again. As they chatted away, the Devil could only smile. She thought,

"If you refuse to go to his world, and won't come to mine, then let me in, girls, let's make the world a place for all of us. Let's bring them hell."

**Author's Note:**

> if ure wondering yes it pained me the whole way thru to misgender poor venus. i love her so much and im sorry for that, hope it doesnt bother anyone... again, written in one sitting and not really proofread. definitely not beta-d. can u tell i wanted to write a very aevee bee-esque way of narration in the beginning but i just lost track of it as it went on? it is 7:30 am i need to sleep. sorry if its cringy. hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
